


Fever

by thoroughlysherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlysherlocked/pseuds/thoroughlysherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has come down with a very unusual illness... and there is only one cure!</p><p>(Apologies for pure and utter crack. Prompt Fill: John has a fever and is slightly delusional. Sherlock humours him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

“Fascinating,” murmured Doctor Fielding, “I’ve never seen anything quite like it.”

Sherlock paced impatiently, frustrated at his incapability to understand what was happening to his companion.

“What is it, Doctor? You need to tell me. Can you fix him? I need him back the way he was, I can’t work with him in this state.”

“It would appear that… Yes. You said you had been experimenting with the effects of hallucinogenics and he interfered with your laboratory…”

Sherlock thought back to the sight of John sipping his tea from the red mug…of all the mugs he could have chosen, why must he have picked the red one?

“… well his symptoms - the tendency to swoon, a compulsion to sweep his fringe across his forehead, the high pitched voice - we appear to have an unusual case study on our hands. I’ve only previously encountered this illness in young adolescent girls, but it seems Dr Watson has come down with a severe case of Bieber Fever.”

……..

At 4am when John’s machines began bleeping, indicating his pulse was elevated and his respiration laboured, a doctor ran to his ward, only to hear the bleeping stop as Sherlocks voice, deep and crooning could be heard to soothe John…

“I was like baby, baby, baby oooh….”


End file.
